Girls Become Lovers Who Turn Into Mothers
by bodybroke
Summary: Santana doesn't really think she'll be a very good mother.


**This was written for the Brittana Week thing on Tumblr, but I wasn't able to get it up in time, due to problems with uploading here last night. This is my first attempt at Santana and Brittana, and I'm not really sure about it at all, but I figured I'd give it a try. I was planning on writing a one shot with some random Santana/Pierce family scenes, because I think that dynamic is adorable, but when I read about Brittana Week, and what the first theme was, I figured some of my scene ideas for that this kinda fit it. Hopefully! Let me know what you think?**

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't think she'll be a very good mother.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>She's not a good role model.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, kid?"<p>

The tiny blonde shuffles into the kitchen and drops her school bag on the floor before climbing up onto the chair across from Brittany and Santana.

"Ashley got detention today," Mrs. Pierce's answers for her as she strolls into the kitchen after her youngest daughter. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," she mumbles, avoiding her mother's gaze.

Santana laughs and sounds impressed when she asks, "What'd you do?"

"She punched a little boy in the face and called his mother a bad name."

"Really?" Brittany questions in surprise. That doesn't sound like her sister at all. Santana sits beside her girlfriend, biting her lip because that sounds like _her_.

Ashley knows she's in trouble, and that she should never resort to violence, but it's not like she just randomly punched him unprovoked. "He's been stealing my lunch for like a week, and I tried to share it with him, like you said Britty, but then he said he saw you guys picking me up last week, and that he's seen that commercial with Tana in it, and that his mom said she was that bad word nobody is supposed to say, so I had to go all Lima Heights on him!"

Santana cringes at the story, both because now some kid she doesn't even know is calling her names, and because she know this was all her fault. She suspected as much as soon as the word 'detention' was mentioned, but 'Lima Heights' left no room for questioning. She waits for Brittany and her mother to chastise her for her bad influence on the little girl, but it never comes.

"He said … that word?" Mrs. Pierce asks after a moment, her disappointed tone from earlier gone, only to be replaced with one of barely controlled anger.

Ashley nods, her eyes pleading with her mother to understand.

"What word?" Brittany questions, but senses not to push it when Santana places a hand on her thigh and squeezes gently.

"I'm sorry," Ashley speaks, managing to sound somewhat remorseful, even if it's just because she's upset her mother. She's not really sorry for punching that kid at all. He didn't even get in trouble for what he said. "I know we're not supposed to hurt people, but we're also not supposed to say that word, and Santana said that Lima Heights tradition calls for-"

"Ash," Santana calls, trying to cut her off before she can further incriminate her.

"It's alright, sweetie," Mrs. Pierce cuts in, noticing the guilty look on the brunette's face. She's always taught her children to stop violence, but honestly, she might've punched the kid herself if she had been there, and she's kind of proud of her little girl for standing up for what's right and defending Santana. "Why don't you head up to your room and start your homework, and we'll talk about this later, okay?"

Ashley nods and slips off the chair, moving towards the door before she feels a tug on the back of her shirt. She turns around and is pulled into a hug.

"Thanks, kid," Santana whispers, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She pulls back and smiles, giving the girl a quick pat on the butt to get moving. Once she can hear Ashley walking up the stairs, she turns back to Brittany's mom to apologize. "I'm really sorry about that, Mrs. P. She told Britt and I about that kid last week, and I probably should've thought my answer through a bit more."

"It's okay, Santana," Mrs. Pierce assures her, moving some of the dirty dishes the girls must have left over to the sink. "Sometimes the Pierce way of dealing with things isn't exactly effective, and from the sounds of it, that boy was asking for it. I'll have to have a little talk with his mother. Just, would you mind talking to her a bit later? Remind her that she can't just go around punching people when she wants to deal with a problem. I'm going to talk to her too, but you know how much she looks up to you, it would go a long way coming from you."

Santana immediately agrees, willing to do anything to remain on Mrs. Pierce's good side. With that settled, Mrs. Pierce heads upstairs to talk to Ashley, leaving the girls alone.

"She sounds like you," Brittany tells her with a smile.

"And looks like you," Santana counters, kissing Brittany's cheek.

"I know." Brittany's smile widens as she thinks about how her sister is going to grow up to be a mix of both her and Santana. "She's, like, perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>She only cares about herself (and Brittany).<strong>

* * *

><p>"Santana, there's a cute blonde at the door for you!"<p>

Santana's face scrunches up in confusion, wondering why Brittany would bother knocking on the door when she hasn't for the past thirteen years. She drags herself off the couch and makes her way to the front door.

When her mother moves out of the way, she expects to see her tall blonde, but instead sees her tiny one. "Ash?"

Once her daughter is beside her, Mrs. Lopez smiles back at the blonde. "It was nice to see you again, Ashley."

"Bye, Mrs. Lopez," the tiny girl waves, her attention shifting to Santana as soon as the woman is gone. "Hi, Tana!"

"What are you doing here, squirt? How'd you even get here?"

"Mom drove me! And I came to give you this," she cheers, shoving the paper into Santana's hands. The older girl unfolds the page and reads over the words. It's an invitation to dance a recital. "It's my first one! Everyone gets four tickets each. So, that's one for dad, one for mom, one for Britty, and one for you!"

"You're giving me the last ticket?" Santana scans the invitation again, until her eyes land on the date and she frowns.

"Duh," Ashley giggles. "Who else would I want to come?"

"What about the leprechaun?" Ashley gives her a look of confusion, and Santana racks her brain to remember what Irish's actual name is. "Uh ... Rory?"

Ashley actually forgot all about him, but it doesn't change her mind at all. "He's okay, even though I can't really understand anything he's saying, but you're my favorite, Tana!"

"I don't know, Ash," Santana sighs, knowing she already has plans for that night.

Ashley can sense Santana's hesitancy and starts tugging on her arm. "Please, Tana, you've gotta come! I wanna show you everything I've learned in my class! I'm not as good as Britty, but my teacher says I'm one of the best in the whole class!"

Santana sees the pout on Ashley's face (that she clearly got from her big sister), and the hope in her eyes, and she knows she could never deny the little girl something that was this important to her. "Of course I'll be there, kid. I wouldn't miss it."

When a tiny body is thrown against her and little arms wrap around her waist, she knows she made the right decision. It's only reaffirmed later that night when she's texting with Brittany.

_Ash says you're coming to her recital?_

_She twisted my arm._

_I thought that was the night you were going to the Adele concert with your cousin?_

_Adele's got nothing on those Pierce dance moves. _

_You're the cutest, San._

_Yeah, well she used your pout._

* * *

><p><strong>She's not responsible.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think you're overreacting, San."<p>

The girls stand in the doorway of Ashley's room, watching as the little girl tosses and turns in her bed, trying to sleep.

"It's gotta be more than just a stomach ache," Santana insists, growing more and more confident in her opinion as the night goes on. "We gave her some Pepto hours ago, and she's just getting worse. She's already thrown up twice."

"Britty? Tana?"

Santana rushes into the room, with Brittany hot on her heels. "What is it, sweetie? Are you gonna be sick again? Why don't you sit up."

"No," Ashley whimpers, reaching up and weakly tugging on the girls' hands to get them to sit on the bed. "My tummy really hurts. And I feel hot."

"She looks like she has a fever, San," Brittany says, starting to get a bit worried. Santana gently places her hand on the girl's forehead and sure enough, she feels really warm. She nods to Brittany to confirm her suspicions, not wanting to worry Ashley.

"Do you want to try to eat something?"

Ashley immediately shakes her head, just like she the last three times she's been asked. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay, sweetie," Santana whispers, brushing the soft blonde hair out of Ashley's face. She gently directs her tiny body towards Brittany, encouraging her to curl up with her sister. Once the blonde is settled, she stands up and pulls out her cell phone. "Are you sure your parents said they'd have their phones on?"

"Yeah, I don't know why they aren't answering," Brittany answers, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her sister's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

Santana sighs. "Okay, well my dad's at work so he won't answer either. I'm gonna try my mom again, but if I can't get a hold of her, I guess I'll have to call my Abuela."

"You'd really do that?" Brittany asks, knowing that Santana hasn't spoken to her grandmother since the night she came out to her.

"Ashley's sick, B," Santana reminds her, her tone suggesting that she really doesn't want to do this, but she will. "And it's more than a stomach ache, we need help."

Brittany nods in agreement and offers an encouraging smile from her position trapped under her sister. Even though she wants to wrap her girlfriend in a huge hug for doing this, it's all she can do for now. "Okay, good luck, honey."

She steps out into the hall and when her mother's phone just rings and rings, Santana doesn't hesitate to dial her abuela's number, surprised when she actually gets an answer.

"Abuela, it's me," she greets, and is met by silence. She sighs, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me, and honestly, I'm not exactly clawing my face off to talk to you either, but I've got a really sick kid here, who's in a lot of pain, and we don't know what's wrong with her. My parents aren't picking up, and neither are her's, and I need to know what's wrong with her, so we know if we should be bringing her to the hospital or something. I know you'd rather pretend I don't exist, but I need your help."

Santana tries to control her emotions and waits. She knows, no matter how much she wants her grandmother to accept her, if she doesn't help Ashley right now, she'll never forgive her.

After a moment, she hears a resigned sigh on the other end of the phone, and feels hope bubble up in her chest. "What's wrong with her?"

* * *

><p><strong>She has zero patience.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

Santana laughs at the question, not realizing kids actually said that.

"No, sweetie, we've only been driving for about a couple of hours," her mother informs her from the passenger seat of the car, already regretting their decision to drive down instead of fly.

"How much longer then?"

"We told you your aunt lives in Santa Fe. That's almost a twenty-four hour drive," her father throws over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off the road.

"So how long is that?"

"A really long time," Brittany snaps, already annoyed at her sister. They normally get on ridiculously well, but it's not even eight in the morning and after a night of barely any sleep, she's in no mood to be trapped in a moving vehicle with someone with so much energy.

Santana cringes at Brittany's grumpy tone, but doesn't comment on it. She turns to the little blonde at her side and answers her, "A whole day of school, homework time, dinner, soccer practice, four iCarlys and a whole night's sleep."

"That's forever!" Ashley groans, slumping back in her seat. Santana gives her a sympathetic smile, and ruffles her hair, feeling her pain. She somehow ended up between the two sisters in the backseat of the car, and wasn't looking forward to being caught in the middle of any fighting the early morning might cause. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"Shut up," Brittany mumbles, lowering her head onto her girlfriend's shoulder. Santana smiles at her uncharacteristic words and presses a kiss into blonde hair.

"Have a nap, Britts," she whispers to her, gently throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling the tired girl closer to her. "I can deal with the munchkin for a few hours."

Brittany considers protesting, not wanting to subject the brunette to that kind of torture, but knows she won't be any fun for the whole trip if she didn't get some more sleep. "Okay. Love you, San," she mumbles again, tilting up to kiss Santana's chin before she snuggles into her side and immediately begins to drift off.

Waiting a moment to make sure Brittany is actually asleep, Santana then turns back towards the smaller blonde on her right, who's now looking up at her expectantly.

"You wanna hear a story?"

"Sure!"

"Well, once upon a time, there was this big, ugly, clumsy giant, who was in love with an equally ugly, obnoxious little troll …"

* * *

><p><strong>She's got a reputation to keep.<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're not watching Twilight, Berry."<p>

The smaller brunette pouts, but gives in when she sees the majority of the room agrees with Santana. Letting out a huff, she tosses the DVD back into the pile and moves to sit back in the arm chair, letting Mercedes, Quinn, Tina and Sugar pick a movie to watch.

"What about Funny Girl?" she suggests from her spot, not being able to keep quiet for long. "Given our upcoming performance at Regionals, I feel it would be very beneficial for some of you gals to experience Barbra at her finest. Who knows, her rendition of Don't Rain On My Parade may even remind you of my equally stirring turn at Sectionals, sophomore year, and inspire you with our first competition win as a glee club."

"Does she ever stop talking?" Sugar wonders out loud.

Santana snickers. "Shut it, hobbit. It's Britt's house, she gets to pick the movie."

"Oh," Brittany speaks, not expecting the decision to suddenly fall on her. She looks down at where Santana is sprawled out on the coach, her body facing the group in front of them, with her head in her lap, and she shrugs her shoulders. "Um, Nemo?"

While most of the room groans, Santana sends Brittany an encouraging smile, letting her know she made a good choice. While Quinn gets up to get the movie ready, and the other girls spread themselves out across the room, the front door opens, revealing Ashley and Mr. Pierce, back from Ashley's soccer game.

It only takes a minute for the blonde to come running into the living room, ignoring all the other girls and making a beeline for her sister and her girlfriend.

"Hey, kiddo," Santana greets with a big smile. She licks her thumbs and reaches out to wipe some dirt off the little girl's face, laughing when she makes a grossed out face. "Sorry. So, how'd the game go?"

"We won!"

"Did you score?" Brittany asks, happy to hear of their victory. Ashley always ends up sulking around the house for the night when they lose.

"Yeah, I got two!" she answers enthusiastically, giving Santana and her sister high fives when they hold their hands up for them. "I wish you could've been there!"

"Me too," Santana tells her honestly. This whole glee girls slumber party thing Berry forced them into hasn't been horrible, but she actually does enjoy going to Ashley's games and cheering her on. It helps that Brittany always looks adorable in the team colors and the little bit of face paint she insists on wearing (that she also insists on using to paint her sister's jersey number on Santana's cheek). "We'll be there next time, with signs and everything."

Ashley beams, knowing Santana is actually serious about the signs. She looks around the room, just now noticing the other girls that she vaguely recognizes from the glee club, sprawled out on the floor and chairs. "What's going on?"

"We're having a sleep over."

"We're about to watch Nemo," Santana informs her, tugging on her jersey to bring her closer, as if to tell her a secret. "If you go change quickly, you can watch it with us." Ashley wastes no time dashing out of the room and up the stairs to change. Santana smiles after her before turning her attention back to her friends, only to find all the girls watching her with knowing smirks on their faces. "What?"

"Nothing," Tina immediately answers, shifting her gaze to the television screen. "Should we start the movie?"

Santana nods, knowing they'll be enough time for Ashley to get back down before the movie actually starts. A couple minutes later, Ashley shuffles back into the room in a onesie, her favorite teddy bear clutched in her arm. The other girls watch as Santana seems to automatically shifts onto her back, and doesn't even blink when Ashley crawls up onto the couch and lays on top of her, cuddling in. Brittany smiles down at them, and brings a hand up to cover Santana's on Ashley's back, while her other hand continues to run through Santana's hair.

The other five girls exchange both confused and amused glances, barely recognizing the version of Santana before them. While the others know better than to comment on it, Rachel can't help herself. "Aw, you look like a little family. Like me and my dads when I was little."

"I thought I told you to shut it, Berry," Santana snaps, but doesn't make any move to change her position. She glances down at Ashley for a moment before lifting her eyes to her girlfriend, only to find her staring down at her adoringly.

"One day," she whispers down to her, hoping it won't freak her out. When a warm smile spreads across Santana's face, she knows she didn't.

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't think she'll be a very good mother.<p>

Brittany disagrees.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I hope you guys liked it. I just really enjoy reading Santana interacting with Brittany's family, especially her little sister (obviously), and wish it was in more fics, so I took it upon myself a bit. It'd love to hear what you thought or if you liked it at all!<strong>


End file.
